


The Doll

by TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff



Series: 30 Days Of Shenko [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, post-destruction of the Normandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff/pseuds/TheTimeTravellingHufflepuff
Summary: They made a Shepard doll.





	The Doll

They made a Shepard doll. As if the Shepard IV wasn't bad enough. It was still better than anything else they were doing with Shepard's name but it didn't mean it was right.

Kaidan looked at the ad holo about the new doll and felt his anger rising. They didn't have the right to use the Akuze heroin like that. His biotics nearly rose to the surface of his skin. He had to calm himself but the ad made it difficult for him.

The doll was so realistic that, for a second or two, he nearly thought that it was really Shepard appearing on the pillar. If the real Shepard was not taller than the length of his forearm, that is.

How could they disrespect the Commander that way? At least, they weren't saying that Shepard had been delusional or lying about the Reapers, contrary to the council or even the Alliance.

still, there were other ways to honour the dead Savior of the Citadel. But it wasn't even the goal of the company producing it. No, what they were after, was making some profit using the name and likeness of a well-loved heroin.

It had only been two short months since the destruction of the Normandy and companies all over the galaxy had already released dozens, if not hundreds, of products sporting the name of the image of Shepard on them; all more disrespectful than the other. The only one that Kaidan had been in favour of was a line of model ships, shuttles and other vehicles (the most notable being the Normandy and a Mako); every credit from the sells was given to charity to help orphaned kids. Shepard would have approved, he was sure of it.

The doll, on the other hand, she would have been pissed about, he just knew it. She would have laughed herself silly seeing the one made in his image or the ones looking like the rest of the crew (admittedly, the Garrus one was hilarious; too bad Kaida didn't know where the turian had disappeared to, he would have loved to mock the ex-C-Sec officer to his face).

Sighing, Kaidan stopped glaring at the pillar (the ad had changed some time ago anyway) and continued walking towards the human embassy; Anderson had some work for him.


End file.
